Chronicle Collectibles Future Products
Jim Henson’s Muppets Series One Early Muppets *Kermit from 1969 *Rowlf from 1972 *Sam (from Sam and Friends) *Big V *King Rupert II *Charlie the Reindeer (puppet from The Perry Como Christmas Show) *Sir Linit *The proto-Cookie Monster (from Coffee Break Machine IBM meeting film) Sesame Street *Ernie and Bert (1979-1982 puppets) *Cookie Monster (late 1970's-early 1982 puppet) *Sherlock Hemlock *Guy Smiley *Oscar the Grouch (1970's puppet) *Roosevelt Franklin and his mother *Ernie and Bert (1969 puppets) *Oscar the Grouch (orange puppet from 1969) The Muppet Show *Dr. Teeth *Wayne and Wanda *The Great Gonzo (1979 puppet) *Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker *Uncle Deadly *Baskerville *Droop *The Great Gonzo (1976 puppet) Immersive Worlds *Skeksis Ornamentalist *Mystic Chanter *Sir Didymus and Ambrosious *Hoggle *Gobo Fraggle *Hans the Hedgehog *Beard and Flash (from MuppeTelevision) *Gobo Fraggle (1982 puppet) Miscellaneous *Doc Bullfrog (from Emmet Otter's Jugband Christmas) *Mad Dog (from Dog City) *Gold Dinger (from Sesame Street) *Mordecai Sledge (head and hands only, from Muppet Musicians of Bremen) *Father Bunny (from The Tale of the Bunny Picnic) *Boo Monster (from Little Muppet Monsters) *Ohboy Bird/Mel (from The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence) *Gillis Fraggle (from Fraggle Rock) *Brewster (from The Muppets Valentine Show) *Queen Peuta (from Saturday Night Live's Land of Gorch segments) *Blue Frackle (from The Muppet Show) *Trash Shoe Muppet (from Keep U.S. Beautiful) Series Two Early Muppets *Kermit from 1966 *Harry and Yorick (from Sam and Friends) *Assorted 1960’s monsters from the proposed TV special “The Musical Monsters of Turkey Hollow” *Featherstone *Mack and Suzy *Fred the monster father *Gawky Birds *Hoppity the elf (from The Great Santa Claus Switch) Sesame Street *Grover (early 1980’s puppet) *Telly (1981-1984 puppet) *Elmo (1980 puppet) *Grungetta (early 1980’s puppet) *Herbert Birdsfoot *Generic Sesame Street pig and cow *Pumpkin Anything Muppet *Grover (1960’s puppet) The Muppet Show *Marvin Suggs and his Muppaphones *Floyd Pepper (1979 puppet) *Muppet Newscaster *Fozzie Bear (1979 puppet) *Luncheon Counter Monster *Two Muppet aliens *Zelda Rose *Fozzie Bear (1976 puppet) Immersive Worlds *Cantus Minstrel *Cotterpin and three other Doozers *Mokey Fraggle (live-hand puppet) *Landstrider *Roem Baaba (one of the Goblins) *One of the lead Fireys *The Pond Sprite *Digit and Leon (both from MuppeTelevision) Miscellaneous *Pink Martian (from Sesame Street) *Catgut (from Muppet Musicians of Bremen) *Large Marvin Fraggle (from Fraggle Rock) *Earl Dragon (from Puppetman) *Harrison Fox (from Emmet Otter’s Jugband Christmas) *Nick (from The Song of the Cloud Forest) *Mayor Bunnyparte (from The Tale of the Bunny Picnic) *Belmont (from The Christmas Toy) *Green Fleshy-Face Frackle (from The Muppet Show) *Forcryingoutloud Bird/Clyde (from The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence) *The Mighty Favog (from The Land of Gorch) *Bubba the Bartender (from Dog City) Series Three Early Muppets *Kermit from the early 1970's *Rowlf from 1960's *Moldy Hay and Hank and Frank (from Sam & Friends) *Early Java puppets from 1965 *Tamanilla Grinderfall (full-body puppet) *Fred (of Tommy and Fred) *Nutty Bird and Sour Bird *Beautiful Day Monster from the 1960's Sesame Street *The Count (1972-1976 puppet) *Big Bird (1980 puppet) and Little Bird *Herry (late 1970's puppet) *Ernie and Bert (1971-1973 puppets) *Generic Sesame Street horse and sheep *Cookie Monster (1969-1970 puppet) *Green Anything Muppet *Big Bird (1970 puppet) The Muppet Show *Statler and Waldorf *Sam Eagle (early 1979 puppet) *Janice *Crazy Harry *Male, Female, and Baby Koozebanians *J.P. Grosse *Mean Mama *Sam Eagle (early 1977 puppet) Immersive Worlds *Red Fraggle *Wembley Fraggle *Aughra *Garthim *Ludo *Wiseman and Hat *The Giant *Clifford and Bean Bunny Miscellaneous *Rex/Hudson (from The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence) *Jade Green Hunchback Frackle (from The Muppet Show) *Charlie Muskrat (from Emmet Otter's Jugband Christmas) *Farmer Lardpork (head and hands only, from Muppet Musicians of Bremen) *Poco Loco (from Sesame Street) *Laughing Boy (from Dog City) *Wander McMooch (from Fraggle Rock) *Great Grandmother Bunny (from The Tale of the Bunny Picnic) *Molly Monster (from Little Muppet Monsters) *Blanche (from The Song of the Cloud Forest) *Wisss (from The Land of Gorch) *Gertha (from Puppetman) Series 4 Early Muppets *Kermit from Sam & Friends *Delbert the La Choy Dragon (hand-puppet) *Scoop and Skip *Omar and Professor Madcliffe (from Sam & Friends) *Little Girl Sue *Southern Colonel *Mahna Mahna and Snowths *Leroy the Donkey (full-body marionette) Sesame Street *Grover (early 1970's puppet) *Lefty the Salesman *Telly (1979 puppet) *Mr. Snuffleupagus (1970's puppet) *Lettuce, bread, cheese, butter, and ham slices (from the 1978 cooperation sketch) *Herry (late 1970 puppet with furry blue nose) *Lavender Anything Muppet *Mr. Snuffleupagus (1971 puppet) The Muppet Show *Scooter (1979-1990 puppet) *Miss Piggy (1978-1979 puppet) *Louis Kazagger *Zoot *George the Janitor *Beautiful Day Monster (1976 puppet) *Green Frackle *Miss Piggy (1975 puppet with beady eyes) Immersive Worlds *Skeksis Gourmand *Nebrie mother and offspring *Ralph and Alph (The Four Guards) *One of the devils from The Soldier and Death *Boober Fraggle *Uncle Traveling Matt Fraggle *Baby Kermit and Baby Miss Piggy *Vicky and Jacques Roach (from MuppeTelevision) Miscellaneous *Leafy Green Vegetables (from The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence) *T.R. Rooster (from Muppet Musicians of Bremen) *Scred (from The Land of Gorch) *The Riverbottom Gang (from Emmet Otter's Jugband Christmas) *Elderly Purple Frackle (from The Muppet Show) *Maurice Monster (from Sesame Street) *World's Oldest Fraggle (from Fraggle Rock) *Bugsy Them (from Dog City) *Wilf (from The Song of the Cloud Forest) *Hugga Wugga (from Nancy Sinatra's live stage show) *Bottle Trash Muppet (from Keep U.S. Beautiful) *Ding-a-Ling and Cruiser (from The Christmas Toy) Series Five Early Muppets *Kermit from 1978 *Rowlf from 1978 *Mushmellon and Icky Gunk (from Sam & Friends) *Billy and Sue *Tommy (of Tommy and Fred) *Splurge *Pitchman Pumps *Wilkins and Wontkins Sesame Street *Cookie Monster (1982 puppet) *Deena and Pearl *Prairie Dawn *Two-Headed Monster *Barkley the Dog *Pineapple, apple, banana, and pear (from 1979's "Bilingual Fruit Song") *Telly (initial puppet design from Episode 1257) *Fat Blue Anything Muppet The Muppet Show *Nigel *Lew Zealand *Beauregard *Swedish Chef *Fozzie Bear (1977-1978 puppet) *Mildred Huxtetter *Gonzo (1977-1978 puppet) *Captain Link Hogthrob and Dr. Julius Strangepork Immersive Worlds *Sprocket *Junior Gorg *Skeksis High Priest *Jen *One of the goblins *Storyteller's Dog *Baby Fozzie and Baby Gonzo *Ubu, Zondra, and Chip Miscellaneous *Convincing John (from Fraggle Rock) *Miss Belle (from Dog City) *Wendell Porcupine (from Emmet Otter's Jugband Christmas) *Green Honker (from Sesame Street) *Emerald Green Frackle (from The Muppet Show) *Vazh (from The Land of Gorch) *Miss Mousey (from The Muppets Valentine Show) *Yellow Hugga Wugga Alien (from Nancy Sinatra's live stage show) *Mean Floyd (head and hands only, from Muppet Musicians of Bremen) *One of the Podlings (from The Dark Crystal) *Xomfey the Pink Stalk (from The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence) *Ditz and Mew (from The Christmas Toy) Series Six Early Muppets *Chicken Liver and Henrietta (from Sam & Friends) *Cloverland Cow *Clyde and Charlie *A drunk guy from the "Let Me In" number of The Tonight Show's New Year's Eve 1965 appearance *Sclrap Flyapp original puppets from The Jack Paar Show *Conrad Love *Two Buzzard Frackles, a Snake Frackle, and Miss Kitty *Flattop Sesame Street *Captain Vegetable (1983-1984 puppet) *Professor Hastings *Lizard, bullfrog, and owl (as seen in "ABC's of the Swamp") *Placido Flamingo *Elmo (late 1980's puppet) *Telly (late 1980's puppet) *Hoots the Owl *Large Lavender Live-Hand Anything Muppet The Muppet Show *Behemoth and Shaky Sanchez *Four African tribal masks from "Turn the World Around" *Angus McGonagle *Mulch *Miss Piggy (1977-1978 puppet) *Animal *Hilda *Two penguins and two chickens Immersive Worlds *Kira and Fizzgig *Skeksis Scientist *One of the Fireys *The Junk Lady *Baby Rowlf and Baby Scooter *Troll from The True Bride *Balsam, Brio, Brool, and Murray Minstrels *Marjory the Trash Heap with Gunge and Philo Miscellaneous *Wild Impresario (from The Ghost of Faffner Hall) *Rover Joe (from Muppet Musicians of Bremen) *Righton Bird/Duke (from The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence) *King Ploobis (from The Land of Gorch) *Will Possum (from Emmet Otter's Jugband Christmas) *Poison Cackler (from Fraggle Rock) *Ace Yu (from Dog City) *Mona Monster/Juliet (from Sesame Street) *Pink Frackle (from The Muppet Show) *Balthazar (from The Christmas Toy) *Milton the Golden Toad (from The Song of the Cloud Forest) *Bebop (from The Tale of the Bunny Picnic) Series Seven Early Muppets *Sneegle *The cast of The Wizard of Id *Four Business Business Muppets *Thig (from The Great Santa Claus Switch) *Mert (the La Choy spokesman) *Limbo the Organized Mind *Clyde and Horace (from the Gleem Toothpaste test commercial) *Glove ballerina (from the Aurora toilet tissue commercials) Sesame Street *Simon Soundman *Blue Martian and Pink Honker *Bruno the Trashman *Alice Snuffleupagus *Gladys the Cow and Buster the Horse *The oak tree, cloud, and sun (from Here is Your Life from the Season 4 premiere) *Ernie and Bert (1982 puppets) *Hot Pink and Pumpkin Orange Little Anything Muppets The Muppet Show *Scooter (1976-1978 puppet) *Lips *Java (1976 puppets) *Lenny the Lizard and Gorgon Heap *Gaffer and Foo-Foo *Pops *Sweetums and Robin *The Gills Brothers Immersive Worlds *Mystic Urzah *Skeksis General *One of the Goblins *One of the Fireys *The Griffin (from The Luck Child) *Mokey Fraggle (rod-arm puppet) with three cave creatures *Live-Hand Puppet Junior Gorg *Pa Gorg Miscellaneous *Tug Monster (from Little Muppet Monsters) *Desiree (from Puppetman) *Purple Frackle (from The Muppet Show) *Caleb Siles (head and hands only, from The Muppet Musicians of Bremen) *Youknow Bird/Shirley (from The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence) *Trash Can Muppet (from Keep U.S. Beautiful) *Harvey Beaver (from Emmet Otter's Jugband Christmas) *Fat Blue AM Monster (from Sesame Street) *Colleen Barker (from Dog City) *Apple (from The Christmas Toy) *Caiman (from The Song of the Cloud Forest) *Marlon Fraggle (from Fraggle Rock) Category:Chronicle Collectibles Category:Jim Henson Productions Category:Muppets